1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-containing module including a core substrate and an electronic component which is mounted on the core substrate and which is sealed with resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advanced compact module components have been demanded. A component-containing module having a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a core substrate and the electronic components located on the mounting surface side thereof are embedded in resin has been used. In such a component-containing module, electronic components mounted on the mounting surface side of a core substrate are embedded in resin and, therefore, a flat mounting surface can be provided. A known example of the component-containing module is a high-frequency semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3890947.
With reference to FIG. 8, the high-frequency semiconductor device, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3890947, includes a ceramic substrate 2, a circuit pattern which is disposed under the lower surface of the ceramic substrate 2 and which includes integrated circuit elements 1a, 1b, and 1c and passive elements (not shown), and a composite resin material layer 10 which covers the lower surface of the ceramic substrate and in which the integrated circuit elements 1a, 1b, and 1c and the passive elements are embedded. The composite resin material layer 10 has a flat lower surface. The lower surface of the composite resin material layer 10 has a plurality of external connection electrodes 4 disposed thereon. The composite resin material layer 10 includes via-holes 11. The via-holes 11 are filled with a conductive resin 12. The external connection electrodes 4, which are arranged on the composite resin material layer 10, are electrically connected to the circuit pattern, which covers the lower surface of the ceramic substrate 2, through the conductive resin 12. The upper surface of the ceramic substrate 2 includes a chip component 3, such as a chip capacitor, disposed thereon for finely tuning the high-frequency circuit constant. The ceramic substrate 2 includes passive elements, such as printing resistors 8 and printing capacitors 9 arranged therein. The integrated circuit elements 1a, 1b, and 1c are a gallium arsenide power semiconductor element 1a, a gallium arsenide semiconductor element 1b defining a switching element, and a silicon semiconductor element 1c for circuit control.
In the high-frequency semiconductor device (component-containing module), which is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3890947, the thickness of the ceramic substrate 2 substantially depends on the number of interconnection layers included in the circuit pattern because of the structure thereof. Therefore, an increase in the number of terminals of the integrated circuit elements 1a, 1b, and 1c, which are mounted on the ceramic substrate 2, increases the thickness of the ceramic substrate 2. Furthermore, the arrangement of the passive elements, the electron injection layer 8, and the cathode 9 in the ceramic substrate 2 increases the number of interconnection layers, which increases the thickness of the ceramic substrate 2. Therefore, there is a problem in that the size of the component-containing module is prevented from being reduced when the integrated circuit elements 1a, 1b, and 1c and the passive elements are densely arranged.